A milling tool described in EP 0,739,258 (US equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,629) has a milling head on whose end face are mounted several cutting inserts each held in a respective cartridge. Each of the cartridges is received in a respective groove in the milling head. The cartridges each have a radial bore in which is provided an eccentric that can be rotated to set the axial position of the cartridge. Once the axial position is set, the cartridge is locked onto the tool head by mounting screws.
Grooves in the periphery of a milling head according to EP 0,697,933 (US equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,439) hold respective cartridge each holding a cutting insert and a spacer plate. The engaging faces of each cartridge and the respective spacer plate are formed with teeth. In addition a pin engages radially in an opening in the floor of each groove and has a head that is eccentric to the smooth cylindrical shaft of the pin. The eccentric head engages in a recess or throughgoing groove on the back face of the respective cartridge and is formed with a recessed seat so that this pin can be turned. Rotation of the eccentric shifts the respective cartridge axially. A threaded hole in the cartridge receives a screw serving for radial adjustment of the cutting inert or of the cartridge.